Investment casting techniques innovated in the late 1960s have revolutionized the design, construction and performance of golf club heads up to the present time. Initially only novelty putters and irons were investment cast, and it was only until the early years of the 1980s that investment cast metal woods achieved any degree of commercial success. The initial iron club heads that were investment cast in the very late 1960s and early 1970s innovated the cavity backed club heads made possible by investment casting which enabled the molder and tool designer to form rather severe surface changes in the tooling that were not possible in prior manufacturing techniques for irons which were predominantly at that time forgings. The forging technology was expensive because of the repetition of forging impacts and the necessity for progressive tooling that rendered the forging process considerably more expensive than the investment casting process and that distinction is true today although there have been recent techniques in forging technology to increase the severity of surface contours albeit them at considerable expense.
The investment casting process, sometimes known as the lost wax process, permits the casting of complex shapes found beneficial in golf club technology, because the ceramic material of the mold is formed by dipping a wax master impression repeatedly into a ceramic slurry with drying periods in-between and with a silica coating that permits undercutting and abrupt surface changes almost without limitation since the wax is melted from the interior of the ceramic mold after complete hardening.
This process was adopted in the 1980s to manufacture “wooden” club heads and was found particularly successful because the construction of these heads requires interior undercuts and thin walls because of their stainless steel construction. The metal wood club head, in order to conform to commonly acceptable club head weights on the order of 195 to 210 gms. when constructed of stainless steel, must have extremely thin wall thicknesses on the order of 0.020 to 0.070 inches on the perimeter walls to a maximum of 0.125 inches on the forward wall which is the ball striking surface. This ball striking surface, even utilizing a high strength stainless steel such as 17-4, without reinforcement, must have a thickness of at least 0.125 inches to maintain its structural integrity for the high club head speed player of today who not uncommonly has speeds in the range of 100 to 150 feet per second at ball impact.
Faced with this dilemma of manufacturing a club head of adequate strength while limiting the weight of the club head in a driving metal wood in the range of 195 to 210 gms., designers have found it difficult to increase the perimeter weighting effect of the club head.
In an iron club, perimeter weighting is an easier task because for a given swing weight, iron club heads can be considerably heavier than metal woods because the iron shafts are shorter. So attempts to increase perimeter weighting over the past decade have been more successful in irons than “wooden” club heads. Since the innovation of investment casting in iron technology in the late 1960s, this technique has been utilized to increase the perimeter weighting of the club head or more particularly a redistribution of the weight of the head itself away from the hitting area to the perimeter around the hitting area, usually by providing a perimeter wall extending rearwardly from the face that results in a rear cavity behind the ball striking area. Such a club head configuration has been found over the last two plus decades to enable the average golfer, as well as the professional, to realize a more forgiving hitting area and by that we mean that somewhat off-center hits from the geometric center of the face of the club results in shots substantially the same as those hits on the center of the club. Today it is not uncommon to find a majority of professional golfers playing in any tournament with investment cast perimeter weighted irons confirming the validity of this perimeter weighting technology.
Metal woods by definition are perimeter weighted because in order to achieve the weight limitation of the club head described above with stainless steel materials, it is necessary to construct the walls of the club head very thin which necessarily produces a shell-type construction where the rearwardly extending wall extends from the perimeter of the forward ball striking wall, and this results in an inherently perimeter weighted club, not by design but by a logical requirement.
In the Raymont, U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,399 issued Nov. 12, 1974, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a system is disclosed for increasing the perimeter weighting effect of a golf club by a pattern of reinforcing elements in the ball striking area that permits the ball striking area to be lighter than normal, enabling the designer to utilize that weight saved on the forward face by adding it to the perimeter wall and thereby enhancing perimeter weighting.
This technique devised by Mr. Raymont was adopted in the late 1980s by many tool designers of investment cast metal woods to increase the strength of the forward face of the metal woods to maintain the requirement for total overall head weight and to redistribute the weight to the relatively thin investment cast perimeter walls permitting these walls to not only have greater structural integrity and provide easier molding and less rejects, but also to enhance the perimeter weighting of these metal woods.
Another problem addressed by the present invention is the achievement of increasing the benefits of perimeter weighting by simply adding weight to the perimeter of the club head itself. This technique, of course, has found considerable success in low impact club heads such as putters, where overall club head weight is in no way critical, and in fact in many low impact clubs that have found considerable commercial success, the club heads weigh many times that of metal wood heads, sometimes three or four times as heavy.
To this date, however, increased perimeter weighting has not been found easy because of the weight and impact strength requirements in metal woods. An understanding of perimeter weighting must necessarily include a discussion of the parameter radius of gyration. The radius of gyration in a golf club head is defined as the radius from the geometric or ball striking axis of the club along the club face to points of club head mass under consideration. Thus, in effect the radius of gyration is the moment arm or torquing arm for a given mass under consideration about the ball striking point. The total moments acting on the ball during impact is defined as the sum of the individual masses multiplied by their moment arms or “radii of gyration”. And this sum of the moments can be increased then by either increasing the length of the individual moment arms or by increasing the mass or face acting at that moment arm or combinations of the two.
Since it is not practical, except for the techniques discussed in the above Raymont and Allen patents, to add weight to the perimeter wall because of the weight limitations of metal woods and particularly the driving woods, one alternative is to increase the moment arm or radius of gyration. This explains the popularity of today's “jumbo” woods although many of such woods do not have enlarged faces because of the requirement for structural integrity in the front face.
In the Allen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,126, an improved metal wood golf club is provided having an enlarged or “jumbo” metal club head with a crowned top wall extending rearwardly from a ball striking face wall, a toe wall, and a heel wall also projecting rearwardly from the face wall—but the club head has no conventional sole plate.
The toe wall and the heel wall are enclosed by the top wall and a pair of spaced generally vertical weighting walls integral with and extending rearwardly from the face wall. The two areas enclosed by the top wall, heel and toe walls, and weight walls are hollow to achieve the desired head weight and the area between the walls is opened, and the weight of the sole plate that normally encloses the area is redistributed to the weight wall to achieve true heel and toe weighting.
Prior attempts to manufacture very large stainless steel metal club heads with larger than normal faces has proved exceedingly difficult because of the 195 to 210 gm. weight requirements for driving club heads to achieve the most desirable club swing weights. Thus, to the present date stainless steel “jumbo” club heads have been manufactured with standard sized face walls, deeply descending top walls from the front to the rear of the club head, and angular faceted sole plates all designed to decrease the gross enclosed volume of the head but which do not detract from the apparent, not actual, volumetric size of the head. This has led to several manufacturers switching from stainless steel to aluminum and titanium alloys, which are of course lighter, to enlarge the head as well as the face.
It is possible to enlarge not only the overall head but the face as well and at the same time increase the heel toe weighting of the head. Basically, these objectives can be achieved by a combination of a honeycomb reinforcing network formed integrally on the rear surface of the forward wall between the weighting walls and a redistribution of the weight of the conventional sole plate, which is eliminated in this design, and the weight saved on the thinner than normal face wall to the weighting walls themselves. The two enclosed areas defined by the top wall, heel and toe walls, and weighting walls are hollow, but they may be foam-filled if desired to reduce ball impact noise levels.
It has also been suggested in the past that various rods and shafts be cast or attached into the club head for the purpose of rigidifying the forward face wall. However, to the present date, such designs have not achieved any significant commercial success.
The first problem is that, while some of the prior art suggests casting the rods with the forward face, as a practical matter this has never been achieved because of the extreme difficulty in removing the core pieces around the shaft due to interference with the walls of the club head.
A second problem that is not addressed in this prior art is that in order to be effective in reinforcing the front face, the shafts need to be integrated into the club head. The shaft must also have a weight in the range of 20 to 30 gms. If one simply adds 20 to 30 gram element to a 200 gm. head, the resulting weight of 220 to 230 gms. is excessive and will result in a swing weight far higher than acceptable to the present day average golfer.
An additional problem in many of these prior rigidifying elements is that they are constructed of a low modulus material such as plastic or graphite compositions. These materials do not significantly increase the resonant frequency or the rebound of the face wall. Ideally, the rebound of the face wall; that is, the return of the face wall to its relaxed configuration, should occur at approximately the time the ball exits the face wall contact. In this way the rebound of the face wall assists in propelling the ball from the club face. If rebound occurs after the ball exits the face wall, the benefits of this effect are completely lost. None of the prior art dealing with these reinforcing elements suggests utilizing this technique for matching face wall rebound with ball exit from the face wall.
A further problem in the prior art references which suggest utilizing these rigidifying elements, is that they are completely silent on how these reinforcing elements, when not cast into the face wall, are attached into the club head. And the method of attachment, as will be seen from the present invention, is critical to the benefits of increasing resonant frequency and rebound of the face wall in accordance with the present invention. Presently known bonding techniques are not sufficient to yield these benefits.
Still another of these prior references suggests making the head of synthetic material and the support rod of a similar material, but these low modulus and soft materials cannot significantly raise the resonant frequency or rebound time of the ball striking face wall.
The following patents or specifications disclose club heads containing face reinforcing elements: